Tabitha Crow
Race: Half-Elf (Human) Class/Level: Mage Level 23 Sex: Female Age: 26 (317) Ht: 162 Wt: 55 Hair: Red Eyes: Green Alignment: N(E) STR 13 DEX 19(+3/+3/-4) CON 16(+2) INT 19 (8) WIS 19 (+4) CHA 16(8/+4/+5) HP: 66 MV: 12 Armor Class: AC -8 (Bracers of Defense AC2, Soul Stone, Dexterity) THAC0 16 (14 whit Short Sword of Quickness+2), (13 whit Dagger +3) or (13 whit Short Bow); AT 5/2 (Short Sword + Dagger); Damage 1d6+2 (Short Sword of Quickness+2), or 1d4+3 (Dagger +3); SA Magic Items; SD Magic Items; MR 35%; ML 15; XP 12,000 Magic Items: Bracers of Defense AC2, Soul Stone, Dress of Archmagi, Short Sword of Quickness+2, Dagger +3, Arrows+2 (24), Ring of Feather Falling. Secondary Skills: (Scribe) Reading/Writing (Int +2)1, Languages, Ancient (Int +0)1, Local History (Chr +0)1. Non-weapon proficiencies: Etiquette (Chr +0)1, Heraldry (Int -0)1, Riding, Land-based (Wis +3)1, Animal Handling (Wis -1)1, Artistic Ability (Wis +0)1, Direction Sense (Wis +1)1, Seamstress/Tailor (Dex -1)1, Singing (Chr +0)1, Swimming (Str +0)1, Weaving (Int -1) 1 Ancient History (Int -1)1, Herbalism (Int -2)2, Netherworld Knowledge (Wis-3)1, Spirit Lore (Cha-4)2, Spellcraft (Int -2)1, Religion (Wis +0)1, Musical Instrument (Dex -1)1, Riding, Airborne (Wis -2)2, Languages: Almar, Meza. Spell book: 1st Level: (5) Alarm, Armor, Audible Glamer, Burning Hands, Cantrip, Change Self, Charm Person, Color Spray, Comprehend Languages, Detect Magic, Enlarge, Erase, Feather Fall, Find Familiar, Friends, Hypnotism, Identify, Light, Magic Missile, Mending, Mount, Nystul's Magical Aura, Phantasmal Force, Read Magic, Shield, Shocking Grasp, Sleep, Spider Climb, Spook, Ventriloquism, Wall of Fog, Wizard Mark. 2nd Level: (5) Alter Self, Bind, Continual Light, Darkness, 15' Radius, Deeppockets, Detect Invisibility, ESP, Flaming Sphere , Fog Cloud, Fool's Gold, Forget, Glitterdust, Hypnotic Pattern, Improved Phantasmal Force, Invisibility, Irritation, Knock, Know Alignment, Leomund's Trap, Levitate, Locate Object, Magic Mouth, Melf's Acid Arrow. Mirror Image, Misdirection, Protection From Cantrips, Pyrotechnics, Rope Trick, Scare, Shatter, Spectral Hand, Stinking Cloud, Strength, Web, Whispering Wind, Wizard Lock. 3rd Level: (5) Blink, Clairaudience, Clairvoyance, Delude, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Fireball, Flame Arrow, Fly, Gust of Wind, Haste, Hold Person, Illusionary Script, Infravision, Invisibility, 10' Radius, Item, Lightning Bolt, Melf's Minute Meteors, Nondetection, Protection From Normal Missiles, Secret Page, Sepia Snake Sigil, Slow, Spectral Force, Suggestion, Tongues, Vampiric Touch, Water Breathing, Wind Wall, Wraithform. 4th Level: (5) Charm Monster, Confusion, Detect Scrying, Dig, Dimension Door, Emotion, Enchanted Weapon, Enervation, Extension I, Fear, Fire Charm, Fire Shield, Fire Trap, Fumble, Hallucinatory Terrain, Ice Storm, Illusionary Wall, Improved Invisibility, Leomund's Secure Shelter, Magic Mirror, Massmorph, Minor Creation, Minor Globe of Invulnerability, Phantasmal Killer, Plant Growth, Polymorph Other, Polymorph Self, Rainbow Pattern, Rary's Mnemonic Enhancer, Remove Curse, Shadow Monsters, Shout, Solid Fog, Stoneskin, Vacancy, Wall of Fire, Wall of Ice, Wizard Eye. 5th Level: (5) Advanced Illusion, Airy Water, Animate Dead, Avoidance, Bigby's Interposing Hand, Chaos, Cloudkill, Cone of Cold, Conjure Elemental, Contact Other Plane, Demishadow Monsters, Dismissal, Distance Distortion, Domination, Dream, Extension II, Fabricate, False Vision, Feeblemind, Hold Monster, Leomund's Lamentable Belaborment, Leomund's Secret Chest, Magic Jar, Major Creation, Passwall, Seeming, Sending, Shadow Door, Shadow Magic, Stone Shape, Telekinesis, Teleport, Transmute Rock to Mud, Wall of Force, Wall of Iron, Wall of Stone. 6th Level: (5) Antimagic Shell, Bigby's Forceful Hand, Chain Lightning, Contingency, Control Weather, Death Fog, Death Spell, Demishadow Magic, Disintegrate, Enchant an Item, Ensnarement, Extension III, Eyebite, Geas, Glassee, Globe of Invulnerability, Guards and Wards, Invisible Stalker, Legend Lore, Lower Water, Mass Suggestion, Mirage Arcana, Mislead, Mordenkainen's Lucubration, Move Earth, Otiluke's Freezing Sphere, Part Water, Permanent Illusion, Programmed Illusion, Project Image, Reincarnation, Repulsion, Shades, Stone to Flesh, Tenser's Transformation, Transmute Water to Dust, True Seeing, Veil. 7th Level: (5) Banishment, Bigby's Grasping Hand, Charm Plants, Control Undead, Delayed Blast Fireball, Duo-Dimension, Finger of Death, Forcecage, Limited Wish, Mass Invisibility, Mordenkainen's Magnificent Mansion, Mordenkainen's Sword, Phase Door, Power Word, Stun, Prismatic Spray, Reverse Gravity, Sequester, Shadow Walk, Simulacrum, Spell Turning, Statue, Teleport Without Error, Vanish, Vision. 8th Level: (5) Antipathy-Sympathy, Bigby's Clenched Fist, Binding, Clone, Demand, Glassteel, Incendiary Cloud, Mass Charm, Maze, Mind Blank, Monster Summoning VI, Otiluke's Telekinetic Sphere, Otto's Irresistible Dance, Permanency, Polymorph Any Object, Power Word, Blind, Prismatic Wall, Screen, Serten's Spell Immunity, Sink, Symbol, Trap the Soul. 9th Level: (3) Astral Spell, Bigby's Crushing Hand, Crystalbrittle, Energy Drain, Foresight, Gate, Imprisonment, Meteor Swarm, Monster Summoning VII, Mordenkainen's Disjunction, Power Word, Kill, Prismatic Sphere, Shape Change, Succor, Temporal Stasis, Time Stop, Weird, Wish. She is a member of The Great Council of Almar. Kategori:Mage Kategori:The Great Council of Almar